The subject matter disclosed herein relates to enclosures, and more particularly, to ballistic enclosures for computer assemblies.
Ballistic enclosures are used within aircraft and other vehicles to protect computer assemblies from damage caused by projectiles such as bullets. Computer assemblies utilized in aircraft or other vehicles may include redundant components to meet operational requirements. Often, redundant computer assemblies may require a ballistic enclosure for each computer component or a single ballistic enclosure fully formed from or completely surrounded by ballistic tolerant materials, both of which may add weight and cost to an aircraft or vehicle.